


Shanghaied

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Facials, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets kidnapped and the kidnapper has something special in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanghaied

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on ‘K is for kidnapping’ by xzombieparade. This story needed to be re-written for the White Collar boys.

It is Sunday morning and Peter is running. It has been a stressful week, Neal has been his annoying self and El is in San Francisco. Peter is a bit frustrated and when he woke up early he decided to have a run with Satchmo. That way, the dog would have some exercise and on their way back, he would pick up some breakfast, or better maybe, he could run over to June´s and see if they have some leftovers. His mind made, he starts to run towards June´s house. It is still pretty early and only few people are out.

Satchmo is panting and Peter decides to take it slower. Satchmo is no longer a young dog so he slows down until they are walking.

The attack comes unexpected and Peter feels fabric being pulled over his face. He tries to shout and launch a punch, but someone holds a hand over his mouth and another set of hands pull his wrists behind his back and tie them together. So there are two men involved, his mind provides him.

Before he can do anything else, he is pulled into a vehicle, probably an unmarked van, how cliché. He kicks out and is satisfied to hear a grunt. Suddenly he hears Satchmo´s panting and toenails clicking on the floor of the van. Satchmo is whining and Peter wants to reassure the old dog, but they have tied a gag around his head.

Peter senses the presence of someone and he starts kicking again. Maybe if he keeps struggling against his assailants, they will make mistakes.

The engine starts and the van drives away. Not fast, they don´t want to attract attention to themselves. They are doing everything by the book. It makes Peter wonder how well they are prepared.

Peter scans over his last cases to figure out if he pissed someone off these last couple of weeks, but he comes up blank. Maybe someone wants to use him as leverage against Neal? Peter can only guess.

 

* *  *

 

As suddenly as he is grabbed and stuffed in the van, he is pulled from it. He is carried over a man´s shoulder and he wiggles to get away which only results in falling hard on the floor. He hears a gasp of surprise. His attacker hadn´t expected him to fight back, but they recover quickly and he is tied to a chair. Peter tries to move and groans around the fabric in his mouth. He squirms to try and get out of his restraints. Neal would have been free a long time ago. He should have paid more attention when Neal tried to explain how to get out of restraints. He realizes he is not getting out of them and it is only now that he notices the lack of Satchmo´s sounds. He doesn´t hear toenails or panting. What did they do to his dog?

He hears footsteps behind him and tries to turn his head towards the footsteps. The moment two hands land on his shoulders, he can´t hide the flinch.

“Shh, calm down. I am not going to hurt you.” A man whispers. The whispering makes it difficult to hear if the voice is familiar. The man starts to massage his shoulders and Peter flushes in embarrassment when he feels his cock twitches in his sweats. The man must have noticed to, because Peter can feel the kidnapper´s breathing against his back, pick up.

A hand brushes against his cock and Peter does everything to keep the moan that builds in him hidden behind his gag. Involuntarily he pushes his hips forward. Peter can almost feel the man smile behind him. The reward comes in the form of soft lips that bite down in the space between his shoulder and neck. The man sucks slowly. That will leave a bruise, how is he going to explain this to El? The man pinches his nipples and this time Peter can´t contain a whimper.

The man withdraws and Peter groans his frustration behind the gag.

The hand is back and moves down, easily getting into his pants, the draw string doesn´t provide much barrier against the groping hand. He should have worn his button jeans. Peter imagines how hot it would be if the hand would undo the buttons to slowly free his cock. What is wrong with him for thinking these things?

Peter recognizes that the hand that now slowly strokes his cock, is not calloused, it is soft but firm and Peter moans when his cock springs to life under the caressing.

“You are such a slut.” The man chuckles and Peter gasps as he finally understands who is standing behind him. Shit, he thinks, this is not good, but the hand keeps pumping his shaft and Peter can´t withhold the moans. He struggles against the ropes, but both his ankles and wrists are tied professionally and he can only sit back and let the sensations wash over him.

“Will you be a good and stay still if I take the gag out?” he whispers. Peter can only nod in anticipation on what will happen next. He slowly pulls up the hood, but only far enough to get access to Peter´s lips and he is kissed hard and demanding. He pushes to get access to Peter´s tongue and Peter lets him.

The tongue leaves his mouth and he feels it against his neck where another bruise is sucked. Peter groans, it hurts, but it is sweet hurt and suddenly the man sits on his lap. He startles a bit, but in one fluent move, the man has grabs his cock and Peter feels the other man´s cock against his. He pumps them both and Peter tries to push his hips up, but the man pushes him back against the back of the chair and gives a playful pinch in his left nipple. Peter starts breathing heavier as his orgasm builds and he knows he won’t last long anymore, the man seems to notice, because eh does something with his wrist and with a loud ground, Peter comes in the man´s hand. A couple of seconds later the man comes all over his face. It is sticky and hot and he feels like a slut.

He gets a kiss, but this time instead of demanding, it is sweet and tender.

“You’re OK?” Peter can hear the smile in the other man´s voice.

“I can’t believe you talked to El.”

“Yes I did. I didn’t know you were such a slut. But I can work with it.” He laughs again.

“Can you untie me? And do you have clean clothes with you?”

“Yes on both accounts.”

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome.”

“I can’t believe you would have a kidnapping fantasy. You’re an FBI-agent.”

“Shut up Neal and untie me.”

 


End file.
